This invention relates to a message generator with an automatic dialer for use with a telephone.
In the commercial and industrial world, the expense for advertisement is very high. The media for such advertisement include newspaper, magazines, television, radio, etc. The drawback of such advertisement is that the transmittal of messages is unilateral. If a customer desires further understanding of the message, he must jot down the message or the telephone number and call the company for more information